


Winter Wonders

by NonCeil



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, lmao i made this for secret santa, posting this @ my friend's request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonCeil/pseuds/NonCeil
Summary: super short ficlet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Winter Wonders

Iris can officially say that the cold is not for her. Standing outside a New York timehouse, bundled up in all the possible layers she had is not enough for the cold, snowy weather. The wind blows straight through her, causing her to hug herself and lean towards Orpheus for some warmth. Orpheus chuckles, knocking on the door with one hand and his free arm pulling Iris closer. 

“Aww, is my little flower cold?” Orpheus coos. 

"Mm. Just never experienced New York winter before." Iris shrugs in Orpheus's embrace, not denying affection due to his warmth.

"Ha! And your Polish blood isn't kicking in yet?" He chuckles. 

"I don't think that's how it works, Orph."

Orpheus opens his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door swinging open, revealing a short, plump black-haired woman. Orph immediately lets Iris go as the woman, who must be his mom, runs to him and tightly hugs him. 

"Ohh my little moro!" His mother has a thick, Greek accent but even that doesn't mask the pure euphoria in her voice. She continues to gush in Greek, talking about something embarrassing as Orpheus' face slowly gets more and more red. 

The mother's joy is infectious it seems. Orpheus has that dumb, stupid grin on his face. The same grin, Iris notes, that he had when she accepted his confession. Not even she's immune to this, as she can feel the corners of her mouth turn upwards. 

"Ma, c' mon... We can't just stand here. Iris isn't built for the winter," Orpheus whines. "Besides this is embarrassing.." 

She lets go of Orpheus, turning her attention to Iris. Iris stiffens up.

Please don't hug me, please don't hug me...

Whoever or whatever's up there apparently decided to show mercy to Iris today, as the woman doesn't attack her in a deathly embrace, but rather looks sheepish. 

"Ah! Where are my manners?!" Orpheus's mother puts her hand out. "It's so nice to meet you, Iris! Orpheus says so much about you!"

Iris stares at the stretched out hand and suddenly the entire situation sinks in. She's visiting her boyfriend's family. She has a boyfriend. Orpheus is her boyfriend. And now she's in New York, meeting them. Fuck.

A nudge from Orpheus brings Iris back. She jolts, awkwardly grabbing the older woman's hand. 

"Um, right. It's nice to meet you too Miss…?"

"Please, call me Calliope."

“Right, Calliope.” 

Calliope lets go of Iris’s hand and walks back inside her house. “Please, come in! Come in! Everyone else is already here!” 

Iris glances at Orpheus, uneasy and unsure. Orpheus just smiles at her, gently taking her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze before leading her into his childhood home. 

Stepping into the house leads to an assault of her various senses. The television in the living room playing some old Christmas special and the voices of children playing and their accompanying footsteps pierce her ears. The smell of freshly made pastries and cooked ham make her mouth water. As she takes off her shoes, she hopes she can survive today.

After all, having a normal family experience is entirely foreign to her.


End file.
